


An Honest Surrender (Podfic)

by Still_Not_King



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Not_King/pseuds/Still_Not_King
Summary: From the original fic:"For six thousand years," Crowley said, voice cracking, "I have wanted something I couldn't have, because I asked the wrong questions. But I'm asking the right one now. The only one that matters."In which Aziraphale follows Crowley home after the nonpocalypse.Please go read the original and everything else Kedreeva has written. They're absolutely lovely, and their Good Omens stuff is phenomenal :-)





	An Honest Surrender (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Honest Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028154) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

  


  


  


This is a podfic for the amazing Kedreeva, for her Good Omens fic "An Honest Surrender"  
  
It's approximately 30 minutes long. Enjoy!


End file.
